


Apartament 5

by mspatton



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspatton/pseuds/mspatton
Summary: After leaving Nora in the future Barry needs to visit her, his Iris





	Apartament 5

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic I hope you like it

He knew he needed to run back to the present, he knew he couldn't ruin the timeline any further but he needed to see, he needs to know that nothing had changed. The city was totally different, nothing was like before or even the streets he knew but one thing never changed, it was still there just as it is in the present. He ran to the door, apartment 5 was still there.

Iris was lying down on her couch working on the finalization of an important story, being a newspaper owner wasn't easy but that was her talent, writing she forgot that outside these lines her life was an eternal mourning, 25 years alone and she never thought of changing it, she would wait for him for the rest of her life. Lying down on a couch that she refused to change because he reminded her of the moments Barry was there, wearing his old classic yellow pajamas that she refused to dispose and bought others that reminded her of the moments Barry had taken to get out of her body in seconds. She felt a wind "it can not be" she thought, but she knew, she felt but she didn't want to see, she was afraid of just being her imagination as happened in the last 25 years until she heard.

"Iris" 

There he was, her barry was back. She turned and couldn't believe it was her Barry but something was strange he had not changed, not even had white hair, so she realized it was her Barry, but her Barry from the past

"It's you in 2019 I know why I bought this shirt for you on Christmas, you refused to buy clothes and thought it was unnecessary and I always bought for you" 

"You always know me better than anyone" 

He was approaching her, his breaths growing heavy until they were face to face, their foreheads touching each other, they had so much to talk about but nothing could disturb this moment that was theirs alone

"I miss you so much" Iris finally said something after minutes where the two were there feeling only the presence of each other

"It was for you to be here with me, it was for you to be teaching her, I can't do it alone Bear, I can't do it without you. I couldn't even move our home, I bought the building and I made some reforms but I didn't change anything from our room or down here, I feel you will come back to me any day"

"You got iris, look what you've done alone in these 25 years without me, you took care of her alone while building your legacy as a journalist, I saw what you did, I'm so proud of you, I knew you'd get far. You're still the most beautiful woman in the world and I always knew you would be"

Iris gave a shy chuckle, she knew that being 60 years old didn't make her the most beautiful woman in the world but she knew Barry and nothing would change that for him

"I can't stay long, I just needed to see you and tell you that nothing has changed, I will always love you. I am struggling to change it, I want to be here by your side, I want to be able to grow old together from you, trust me I'll fight for it"

"I know, I trust you Bear, always"

They knew it was time for him to go, but none wanted, he wanted to be able to stay but he needed to go

"I love you so much, please come back to me"

"As fast as possible"

He kissed her, it was not a quick kiss, it was a slow kiss a kiss that she waited for 25 years, a kiss that mixed longing with love

"I love you iris"

And then he was gone, and she just got the feel of him on the lips, that night she cried but it was a cry of happiness she knew he would always be with her, no matter the time


End file.
